


Harry Potter and the Muggle Magic Magnets

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 十二大戦 - 西尾維新 | Juni Taisen - Nisio Isin
Genre: AU, Breaking and Entering, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry can feel it, Hedwig is still dead, Humorous moments, Luna can 'see' magic, Maybe - Freeform, Michio is a curious doggo, Parseltongue, Sharyu is a witch, Stealing, Takeyasu is a good sneke daddy, Takeyasu's pets care about him okay, about Luna, also she's #bestgirl, and that you'd understand, because parselmouth & why wouldn't you have a familiar who could respond, but Luna is a curious being of beauty, but that shit should be expected, i mean its the tatsumi twins, like a lot because he's such a good sneke daddy, like really really dark, love her, magic magnets, maybe not, she also owns a bakery, shits gunna get dark though, theories arise, usage of aliases, werewolf?, where Volde wasn't defeat and went on to cause a magical world war, yes Harry's familiar is a snake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: ...so I kinda ship it, Luna & Michio I mean





	1. A Mysterious Encounter

Harry frowned beneath the surgical mask she wore, as she observed the museum area. It wasn’t certain how the no-magi had gotten a hold of such a powerful magical artifact, but they had and the Order wasn’t about to let Death Eaters get their hands on the amulet. Especially since it was suspected that the artifact was able to revive the dead...well sort of revive the dead anyways. A shadow moved, her eyes darted toward it the goggle’s she wore that Hermione had given her enhanced her night vision tremendously; while also acting as her glasses would. 

The movement wasn’t made by any Death Eaters, but however it was, was heading straight for the amulet. Quietly she jumped down from her perch to intercept them, Death Eaters they might not be, but she still couldn’t let them take it. The amulet’s magic was to unknown. At this distance she could tell that it was actually two people, brother’s most likely due to the resemblance.

“Brother wait. There’s someone hidden in the shadows.”

Harry frowned again, ‘how could he possibly know that she was even there? Let alone where she was…’ She was shaken from her thoughts when she was forced to dodge out of the way of a flame thrower, having not enough time to cast a protego. ‘Close one… no point in hiding if they already know I’m here and even have a way to locate me despite my precautions.’

“You could have just asked nicely, ya know.” She drawled, putting up a show of a generally uncaring attitude.

“Who  _ are  _ you?”

“A person who could be your best friend or your worst enemy.” They were suspicious of her; good, they should be. “If you think I’m going to tell you anything more, you’re grossly mistaken.” As she spoke she inched her way ever closer to the case that contained the object of her mission. “Anyways, I’ve got what I came for. Toodles.” And she disappeared into the shadows again, leaving the two brother’s behind in confusion over the mysterious green-eyed woman.

‘Muggles. Whoever those guys were they were definitely muggles.’ Harry thought as she sat on her broom, hidden from those below by both her magic and the clouds. ‘Still there was something… odd about those two.’ Harry shook her head to clear her thoughts, now wasn’t the time and she had more important things to get done.

 


	2. Witches are Confused and Snake is an over grown child

Takeyasu lay on his stomach, playing with one of his pets whereas Nagayuki sat leaning against their couch a book in hand though he wasn’t actually reading it. “Any ideas who Miss green-eyes could be?” Getting no response Nagayuki nudged his brother in the side with his foot, with still no response after that he kicked his brother’s side.

“Hey! What was that for!?”

“I asked you a question idiot. Put th-your  _ pet _ away.”

“No-P-e.” Takeyasu said, stick his tongue out at his brother.

“You’re not a child so stop acting like one.”

“Like you’re any better.” Takeyasu sassied back. Nagayuki sighed giving up on the conversation in its entirety.

* * *

“You’re saying these two muggle boys could locate you despite your invisibility cloak and magic?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it Hermione. Confuses me as well, still I kept getting an odd feeling from them like they were more than they seemed.” Harry said, letting herself relax somewhat now that she was back at base. “Luna might be able to make more sense of it.”

“She certainly has a different way of viewing the world.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you think you’d be able to recognize them if you say them again? Maybe even be able to track them based off of that ‘odd’ feeling you felt?”

“Recognizing them’s the easy part, the only people I can think of that’s as pale as them are the Malfoy’s. I don’t know about tracking though, if I felt that same feeling though I think could be able to do that.”

  
  



	3. An Interesting Discovery

It was by complete chance that Harry caught sight of the brother’s as she, Hermione, and Luna carefully navigated about to get needed supplies. She gave a quick tug on her friends sleeves, “that’s them.” She hissed.

“When you said they were pale you really weren’t kidding.” Hermione whispered.

“There’s magic around them,” Luna whispered. “In them to, but mostly it’s  _ around _ them.”

“ _ Around _ ?”

“Yes, around. They don’t have any magic of their own, it’s natural magic and even magic from other magicals. They’re basically magic magnets.” Luna explained.

“Luna, do you think it’s possible that there are other muggles that are ‘magic magnets’?”

“It’s possible.”

“We should have one of us keep an eye on them, I don’t want to risk Death Eater’s finding out about this-er them.” Harry whispered. “And another should keep an eye out for others that have a good chance of being a ‘magic magnet’ themselves.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. “It should be the two of you as well, I don’t know of anyone else who’s capable of ‘seeing’ magic other then you Luna and you’re the most sensitive to just magic in general.”

With that agreement, a tracking spell was placed on the brother’s to make locating them easier before the three of them continued their supply run.

 


	4. Sneaky lil' Shnekes and Mystery Notebooks

Harry had gotten herself an apartment in the same complex as the brother’s she was meant to be watching, who were also watching her meaning she had to be extra careful and she was bored. Though she honestly preferred it this way, since as long as it remained boring meant Voldemort and his Death Eater’s were laying low for the time being. Just as she opened her door from getting groceries (have to keep up appearances after all), a snake slithered over her foot and into the apartment. Seconds later she found herself knocked flat on her back.

“So could you get off me. Please.” She honestly wasn’t sure which of the brothers this was, heck she still didn’t even know their names for Merlin’s sake! “Oi! That’s my apartment! Get out or at least ask first!” He ignored her. ‘Rude little shit,’ she thought. “It’ll be faster if you just let me get the snake for you.”

“No.”

That startled her, she honestly wasn’t really expecting him to respond at all. “Prick. You’re the one in my bloody apartment.”

“Well she’s my pet!” He wasn’t even look at her, just throwing around the few things she’d put in the apartment. Heck she’d only just managed to catch her communication mirror that he’d so carelessly thrown- not that he knew what it more than a mirror in the first place.

_ “You are here to protect, yesss?” _

She turned her focus towards to the man’s pet that was now coiled around her ankle,  _ “Technically yesss. Do you know anything that might help me?” _

_ “Perhapsss. Owner and hisss brother are mercccenariesss for hire. They have abilitiesss alssso, ones that are magical in nature.” _

_ “Hm, thank you.” _

_ “Your welcome ssspeaker.”  _

“There you are! Don’t run off like that again I was worried about you.”

‘Well he certainly cares about his pets,’ Harry thought. As he was leaving the little snake poked her head up,  _ “He protectsss me, ssso I will protect him.” _ ‘Wonder if he even realizes how much that little snake loves him.’

* * *

She was the same person that they’d encountered on their most recent heist. His brother had confirmed it, they had the same frequency apparently which was something even the two of them didn’t even have; so conclusion: same person. It was even more confirmed that they were one and the same when they broke into her apartment only to find it next to empty with only the bare minimum essentials.

Still they did manage to find something, that something being a notebook with a bunch of symbols that neither of them could read. So not finding anything more of interest they left taking the notebook with them to see if they could decode it somehow.   



	5. Werewolf?

“Its gone. I still have of the copy, but the original notes are gone.” Harry told Hermione via their two way mirror. Before Hermione could ask anything Harry continued, “Not Death Eaters though, thankfully. Those bastards have remained quiet for now luckily. It was them- Tsumita is the name I’ve managed to find on them, they’re twins and if you think Fred and George could be bad at time they’ve got nothing on these two.”

“You should still get it back.”

Harry shook her head, “it’s fine. I wrote them in runes neither have any way of understanding or translating it. But you said Luna found another?”

Hermione bobbed her head, “Yes. Two actually, a man that Luna claims to have also been bitten by a werewolf and also has a bit of his own magic; and his daughter.”

“Claims to have been bitten?”

“She says he has no transformation on the full moon and she believes it to be an effect of the natural magic that gravitates to him.”

“Plausible. And the his daughter?”

“Can’t really say, Luna hasn’t much information yet. I’ll get back to you when she does or you could give her a call yourself.” With that they hung up, going back to what they were doing before.

 


	6. It's Monkey Time

She’d left her familiar keep an eye on those twins while she made the short trip to purchase a handful of blank runestones, dragons blood, and an assortment of other items she needed for her project’s most recent development. 

Most of what she needed had been simple enough to find, but it had taken her the entire day to find just enough of and no more. So due to the dimmer lighting from evening and her rush to get back, she overlooked the rather cheer woman that was in her path.

***Bam*Crash***

“Oh gosh, I didn’t see you there. I’m so sorry.” Harry apologized.

“That’s alright,” the woman smiled. “It was an accident. I’m Yuki Misaki.”

“Evans Belladonna.” Harry said using her alias.

“It’s nice to meet you Belladonna-san. Are you all right? You’re not hurt are you? I was just closing up, but why don’t you come in and I’ll make you some tea or… I’m rambling, apologize I tend to do that when nervous.”

“You’ve no need to be nervous. I would love to have some tea with you.” Harry could feel Misaki’s magic and oh boy was it some powerful magic indeed, but she was also getting a similar feeling as she did around the twins; it wasn’t quite the same though and she couldn’t quite put her figure on why. Misaki smiled and nodded bending down to help her pick up her dropped items, not missing the look of recogization, before holding the door of the small yet quaint little bakery.

* * *

Harry smiled as she sipped at her tea, “it’s very good.”

“Thank you.” She said and the resulting silence after was just a tad awkward. “So… you’re a witch.”

“So are you.”

And for a few moments the two witches just watched one another, neither speaking. When they finally did speaking up it was to ask the same question, at the same time: “what side are you on?” Which caused both to fall into a giggle fit. 

The pair ended up losing track of time, speaking with one another well into the night and learning about one another. Harry even called up Hermione and Luna.

  
  



	7. The Plot thickens

‘So, so far the three… four?... of us know of six people that can innately use Natural Magic. Two muggles, a possible werewolf and his daughter whom could also possibly be muggles, and two witches that can somewhat draw on the Natural Magics consciously in order to strengthen their own inborn magic.’ Harry mused to herself as she paced back and forth in the apartment. Every once in a while she’d glance up at the array of magical devices that she had skewed about the room that she’d set up as her work room.

Her pacing stopped, however, when the device nearest her stopped it’s slow circling. “Fuck. Fucking bloody hell. How the bloody fuck even!?” She rushed to send a message to her friends and allies.

* * *

“Find these muggles and bring them to me.”

“But milord-”

“Did I stutter?”

“No milord. It will be done milord.”

The Death Eater scurried out of the room so as to not risk displeasing his master any further and risking punishment. Voldemort continued to stoically stare out the window over the gloomy looking garden, holding out his hand for Nagini,  _ “Ssssoon, my dear. Ssssoon we shall be victorioussss.” _

 


	8. Moon and Dog

“Hi miss! You’re really pretty! And I really like your necklace, it’s pretty” A little girl chirped happily, innocently.

Luna gave the girl, whom she’d been keeping an eye on along with her father, a polite kind smile, “thank you. You’re very beautiful yourself.” She removed her necklace holding it out to her, “here why don’t you have it.” She’d ladened the necklace with protective wards and runes. The girl, and her father by proxy, would be a lot safer from Death Eater if or when they made the same discovery.

“But it’s yours!”

“I insist. I can always make another one.”

“Really? Thank you miss!” She squealed as she took the necklace, running off to show her dad.

* * *

Michio was a slightly surprised to see that the new hire as the woman who’d given his daughter the odd necklace that she loved so much. “I want to thank you.”

“Huh?” Luna hmed, turning her attention to the dog-man.

“You gave my daughter the necklace. She really loves it and I wanted to thank you.”

“Oh. It’s no big deal,” Luna hummed. “I’m glad she likes it so much.”

“Tsukui Michio.”

“Lovegood Luna.” Luna smiled at him and Michio got a strong, other worldly vibe from her. He couldn’t quite place just why that was, but he certainly knew that he wanted to find out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so I kinda ship it, Luna  & Michio I mean


	9. The Genius Witch and a Mouse walk into an Ice Cream Shop

“You dropped this.” A mousy like boy, probably no more than fifteen, said a book held out toward her.

Hermione frowned puzzled the boy seemed so familiar as if she’d met him before, but she was certain that she’d never seen him before now. Still she smiled and thanked him, even offered to buy him an ice cream as thanks. He was quiet for quite some time, his face blank and a far away look in his eyes as if he wasn’t entirely present. She was about to say something, try to get his attention somehow when he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

“Sure. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do, but if you don’t mind me asking...what was that back there? You were just staring blankly and it seemed as if you weren’t entirely there…”

“I don’t know what your talking about.”

* * *

Tsugiyoshi remained silent, lost in thought, as he let the woman buy him an ice cream in return for returning her book. He was perplexed as to how she could be aware of when he was testing the waters with his one hundred paths ability, plus her book was equally perplexing what which the strange symbols. Curiosity had him eventually speaking up, “what’s that book anyways?”

“Hmm? Oh I’m a researcher. And that books very important for my work.” She said. There was more to it however, he knew that much. “I can’t tell you anymore, it’s all very hush-hush right now.”

  
  



	10. A Snake finds a "Mirror" and Opps

“Really? Think the kid could also be one…” Takeyasu didn’t manage to catch the rest of she said as she’d gotten too quiet to be able to make any sense of her words. Heck he couldn’t even sense her presence in the apartment building or anywhere around it anymore, it was as if she’d just up and vanished.

He looked over to where his brother was trying to make sense of the weird book they’d found in the woman’s apartment, “she’s gone. Just vanished.”

“She couldn’t have just vanished.”

“Well she did. She’s nowhere within range that I’d be able to sense her.”

“Then sneak into her apartment and see if you can find anything more useful on her or something. I’m busy.”

“You haven’t had any luck yet.”

“But now I know there runes. I just have to find away to translate them.”

* * *

First thing Takeyasu found was some odd mirror, with weird symbols carved into the sides and back; then there was also the fact that it didn’t show any reflection. Curious, he pocketed it before continuing to rummage about.

* * *

“Find anything interesting?”

“Just this.” Takeyasu said handing the weird not-mirror, mirror over to his brother. “Looks like a mirror but there’s no reflection in it.”

“Har...ry…” A blonde woman said as she appeared in the ‘mirror’. “You’re not Harry.”


	11. Luna makes the Twins feel Bad

Luna had expected to see Harry when she called, but that wasn’t what she got. Still she was getting a much closer look of their odd ‘magic’, it wasn’t quite the same as Michio’s or even his daughter. With them it was more subtle, but with these two it was much more obvious. “Interesting.” She mumbled to herself ignoring the brother’s questioning looks. It was their eyes that showed it the most, a bright glowing gold. Harry’s eyes also had a glow to them, but it wasn’t as bright.

“Who’re you?”

Luna snapped out of her musings. “Luna.” She figured there was no real harm in telling them her name.

“And who’s ‘Harry’?”

“A very good friend of mine. Where is she? Do you know?”

“No…?”

“Why do you have her mirror then?”

“Uhh…” Luna suspected how and why they had it, but she wanted to see if they’d admit it. “Found it?”

“You mean you stole it. You shouldn’t take things that aren’t yours and that you have no idea what they are; what if their dangerous?”

* * *

This, Luna woman certainly was a intriguing character. There was was something about her that actually had the twins feeling ashamed of their actions, like they were children all over again getting scolded by their parents. They hated that feeling.

When they looked back at the ‘mirror’ Luna was gone from it.

  
  



	12. Filler, but it's needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have had this just sitting around because I wanted it to be longer, but thy muse just wasn't cooperating so here it is

Harry stared blankly as she listened to Luna’s news. No one not keyed to her wards should have been able to get in and yet those twins had. Not even Voldemort had been able get past her wards, if he were to get a hold of them then...well it could very well spell disaster. “They should be told. It’s the safest bet, if they can so easily get past wards of that power we can’t risk it.”

“Agreed.” Hermione nodded. “And what of the boy I met? Think he’s also the same?”

“Seems like it.” Luna said, “based off of what you described he’s certainly no ordinary muggle.”

“We should contact Minerva or Remus, they could have information that we don’t have. And Tonks. We’re to small a group here, at the this moment in time, we just don’t have the manpower to keep up at this point.” Harry said. “Maybe Sirius would even being willing to act as someone’s dog to better keep an eye out. People tend to not question dogs being places.”

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Takeyasu had taken the mirror and both twins were a bit on edge. Expecting the green-eyed woman to materialize appear at any second, so imagine there surprise when she just knocked on their apartment door. 

If Nagayuki was honest, she unnerved him; something about her just left him unsettled. “Take your mirror back and go.”

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity before giving the elder twin a warm smile. “You can keep it, I’ve another. Plus if you keep it it’ll make it easier for my friends and I.”

Nagayuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, “make  _ what  _ easier?”

“If I told you now, I doubt you’d believe me. Besides it’s not something you can talk about where just anyone can hear. There are dangers you both are unaware of.”

  
  


 


End file.
